Small Difference
by Lindsey Grissom
Summary: Just a little tag to Serena's dream weekend away, as mentioned in Tug Of Love. Angus didn't fancy it, but Bernie is different…


_A/N: I own nothing. No really, nothing._

 _Beta-ing credit goes to phantomunmasked who has been my partner-in-crime since I fell for this pairing._  
 _This might become part of a set; some tags like this exploring lines from episodes past and some completely indulgent Bernie-insertions into moments and episodes prior to Jemma Redgrave's arrival in the show...because so many episodes could have been better for Serena if Bernie had been there..._

* * *

 **Small Difference**

With a slow spin, Bernie manages to slip inside their hotel room, grab the key from the lock and push the door shut with her hip; and all without dropping either of the bowls in her hand.

Plopping the key back into Serena's bag - the woman insists it's so they won't lose it, but Bernie knows it's just because she's a massive control freak - she juggles the bowls back into both hands, licking at the edge of one where a little has spilled.

The sun is barely up, glinting through the gap in the curtains and she feels almost cheated that the beam stops before it can reach the bed.

Not that the woman lying there needs to be lit up in sunlight to hold Bernie's attention.

Kicking off her shoes as she heads towards her…friend, lover, _girlfriend?_ \- they haven't discussed it, haven't needed to really, although all three terms apply and a few more besides - a slow smile creeps across her face.

Serena has stretched out across the bed, her body filling the empty space Bernie left, her head pressed deep into the edge of her pillow crumpling it up beneath her.

One arm slung out across the sheets and the other tucked up tight against her chest, thumb at the hollow of her neck, she makes little puffing noises as she breathes, outstretched hand clenching and relaxing.

Carefully dropping the bowls onto the bedside table Bernie flicks open the button on her jeans and yanks them down, kicking them into a corner as she pulls her jumper off and throws it the same way.

Back in just her sleep shorts and one of Serena's many tank tops, she lifts the sheets and slides back under, Serena's hand rising off the bed to clasp at her hip as soon as it's within reach.

"You're back." The sleepy mumble accompanies the smacking of Serena's lips and a slow blink of her eyes and Bernie bends down to press a kiss to her nose.

"I am."

Serena's hand clenches again as she stretches, before leaving Bernie's hip to rub at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About seven." She can't pull her eyes away from Serena like this. No make-up, her hair a mess and nothing but a baggy t-shirt covering her she is honestly the most beautiful woman Bernie has ever seen.

"Mmmm, changed our mind about sleeping in today, did we?" Stretching her neck as she sits up, Serena tugs at her arm until Bernie is turned enough for her to slump against her shoulder, both of them leaning heavily against the headboard.

Bernie huffs, tilting her cheek to Serena's hair. She smells like lavender and last night and it takes Bernie a moment to focus, hand reaching for Serena's and playing with her fingers.

"I got us something," she says eventually and almost snorts at the way Serena immediately begins sniffing the air.

"I don't smell coffee. Please tell me it's not another herbal tea."

"It's not a herbal tea." She obeys. "I've learnt my lesson there."

Serena hums and Bernie bounces her shoulder until the other woman eventually straightens up, tilting her head back against the wall instead.

"Go on then, what have you got?"

She says it with a kind of resignation that Bernie doesn't think she deserves. Yes, a few of her drink and meal choices so far this weekend have been more miss than hit, but she'd rather thought the theme of their getaway was trying new things - they'd certainly adhered to it in other areas.

"I'm not sure you deserve it now." She reaches for the bowls anyway, spoons clanging against the ceramic as she turns back. "Voilà, ice cream for breakfast. In bed." She adds, holding Serena's bowl out to her. "As requested."

Serena hesitates before taking it and Bernie frowns, not sure how to read in her expression.

"Did I get the wrong flavour? Because they had chocolate but I thought cherry was a more breakfast suitable flavour and I know how much you like cherry pie." She rambles, trying to work out exactly what the problem is.

"No, no. It's fine. Lovely. Thank you." Serena's free hand pats against Bernie's arm before dragging down to her wrist and squeezing. "Really."

Bernie waits uot the silence until Serena's fingers squeeze again.

"I can't believe you remembered." She admits eventually and Bernie shrugs, of course she did. It's cliché but she's fairly sure she remembers just about every conversation she's had with Serena over these last few months, especially the more personal ones.

Unable to resist any longer, Bernie scoops up a mouthful of ice cream, swallowing it down before answering. "It's why I picked this hotel. There's an ice cream shop around the corner that's open from six. A rural hotel and ice cream in bed." Another mouthful and she turns the spoon to lick along the curve. "And no golf."

Dipping the spoon back into the bowl she looks up, jerking forward instinctively when she catches sight of the redness around Serena's eyes, the tears making them glisten. "Oh. Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She doesn't have a clue what she's apologising for, but she does it anyway, pushing her bowl away across the bed and reaching for Serena's shoulders.

Serena gives a watery laugh and brushes Bernie's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "I love you."

"Oh."

Serena smiles at her, blinking quickly and leans forward to press their lips together. Bernie feels the quick brush of her tongue before she pulls away again.

"Your ice cream's melting." She says and this time Bernie closes the gap between them. Sod the ice cream, they can always get more.

Serena pushes against her shoulder, pressing her down across the mattress and grinning wolfishly at her as she settles between Bernie's legs. Bernie knows that she's missed something this morning, but as Serena leans down, eyes dry and bright, she's just really glad that somehow she got this right.

 **End.**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
